Historias de Piratas
by Junjou-Panic
Summary: Un sucio y despiadado pirata, y un respetado y mortifero samurai podrian ser una mala combinacion. -Se donde tienen a tu hermano, quiero ayudarte- -¿Puedo confiar en un pirata?-
1. Chapter 1

Lalihooooo, Aqui Junjou. Esta historia llevaba muchisimo tiempo queriendo escribirla, de hecho la tengo toda en mi mente enferma de chocolate. Me encanta la personalidad de Arthur pirata, y no dire que no me gusta Kiku de Geisha, pero por dios, ¿no les derrite un Kiku samurai? Ok, esta historia esta plagado de batallas, explosiones, sangre, lagrimas, tristes pasados, promesas, traiciones, rescates, y un ruso sadico enemigo del sistema xD ok ok. Si esperan lemon... estan en la historia equivocada (lo lamento mucho pero no me gusta! quizas llegue a haber en alguno pero no prometo nada) Lamento mucho el titulo. No se me ocurrio nada mejor =3= Quizas lo cambie en el transcurso de la historia, aunque no se si se pueda aqui en fanfiction xD Si se les ocurre un buen titulo, estoy abierta a sugerencias.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, es del gran Hidekaz-sama, si fuera mio apareceria Jack Sparrow siendo tan awesome como Prusia y Hittler con traje de sirvienta francesa (gomene, lo acabo de ver en una peli y me mato de risa xD)

**Advertencia:** Muerte de varios personajes, yaoi, pirateria, yahooo tralala~~ que diga Yohooo Yohooo The Pirate life for me~~

**Summary:** Un sucio y despiadado pirata, y un respetado y mortifero samurai podrian ser una mala combinacion. -Se donde tienen a tu hermano, quiero ayudarte- -¿Puedo confiar en un pirata?-

* * *

><p><strong>Historias de Piratas<strong>

El niño de cabellos negros corria lo mas rapido que sus pequeñas piernas se lo permitian. A lo lejos, podian escucharse los gritos desgarradores de los aldeanos que intentaban escapar de las llamas y de las sucias garras de los piratas. El cielo rugia, anunciando la tormenta que estaba apunto de caer sobre esa pequeña y desdichada aldea. El pequeño agradecia que su cabaña estuviera alejada de la ciudad, pues de esa manera habia aun una pequeña probabilidad de que ellos estuvieran a salvo. Cuando por fin pudo distinguirla se sintio aliviado, pero a la vez una extraña ansiedad aparecio en su pecho cuando vio que la casa estaba totalmente a obscuras. Quizas los piratas aun no llegaban al lugar. Se sorprendio de que Pochi, su pequeño perro, no le recibiera dando vueltas de un lado a otro como siempre lo hacia. Camino con lentitud, pero la escena que encontro en el portico le dejo petrificado. El blanco pelaje de su pequeño cachorro estaba cubierto con su propia sangre, mientras la cabeza del animal era unida al resto de su cuerpo tan solo por una pequeña fraccion de carne que no habia sido cercenada. Solto un grito de terror mientras se cubria la boca y las lagrimas acudian a sus ojos. Sus piernas le pesaron, no tenia el valor de entrar a la casa, esperaba que su familia no corriera con la misma suerte que su pequeño y unico amigo.

-Kiku...- escucho una voz debil saliendo de su casa, al instante la reconocio y corrio hacia donde estaba, pero una vez mas la escena que vio lo dejo paralizado. Su hermano mayor, Yao, protegia con su cuerpo a sus tres hermanos. El mayor de esos tres, YongSoo, tenia la boca entre abierta y sus pupilas estaban dilatadas. Movia los labios intentando formular alguna palabra pero su voz no se escuchaba. Sus otros dos hermanos, los gemelos Xiang y Mei Mei tenian los ojos cerrados, pero sus cuerpos estaban cubiertos de sangre. La espalda de Yao tenia un gran corte desde su hombro hasta su cadera. Al ver a Kiku el mayor sonrio levemente -Estas a salvo...- susurro mientras una bocanada de sangre salia de su boca y paraba en el rostro del pequeño coreano que seguia sin reaccionar, antes de que el mayor de los hermanos perdiera la conciencia.

_10 años despues..._

Un joven pelinegro caminaba con tranquilidad por la aldea. Llevaba su katana atada en un costado, junto a su _wakizashi_, una espada corta a diferencia de la katana. Al mirarlo pasar la gente le hacia una leve reverencia, muy distinto a la que eran obligados a hacer a los grandes señores si no querian que ellos y su familia fuera asesinados. El era un samurai, reconocido en todo Japon por su gran destreza e ingenio, e incluso clasificado como el mas mortifero samurai de la epoca, pero no se comportaba como los demas matones del emperador, el era diferente a todos ellos. Solo detuvo su andata cuando una pequeña niña que corria abrazando su muñeca choco con el. Al ver la espada la niña se asusto, pero al reconocer al chico sonrio ampliamente y le ofrecio su muñeca.

-Honda-sama quiero agradecerle por salvar a mi padre- dijo la pequeña entregandole la muñeca, el chico la tomo haciendo una ligera reverencia.

-No puedo aceptarla, la pequeña se sentiria sola sin su dueña ¿no crees?- pregunto con voz suave devolviendo la muñeca, la niña sonrio abrazandola y asintio.

-¡Kaede!- grito su madre acercandose a su encuentro y haciendo una profunda reverencia al joven guerrero. -Honda-sama, le agradezco la ayuda que le brindo a mi esposo- Kiku nego mientras posaba su mano sobre el hombro de la mujer.

-Takeo me salvo a mi, no yo a el, si el no hubiera estado en el campo de batalla yo ya estaria muerto- la mujer volvio a hacer una reverencia.

-Mi esposo se siente orgulloso de haber peleado a su lado, fue un gran honor para un humilde agricultor-

-¿Como se encuentra el?- la mujer bajo la mirada pero sonrio.

-Aun esta debil despues del encuentro, la herida no era grave pero perdio mucha sangre, solo necesita descanzar unas semanas mas y se recuperara pronto-

-¡Genial!- espeto el pelinegro -Entonces puedo visitarlo para agradecerle que salvara mi vida- la mujer se exalto e inicio a reir con nerviosismo.

-Eso es algo inesperado, no creo tener nada del agrado de nuestro invitado, seria muy vergonzoso el hecho de no tuviera alimentos del gusto de Honda-sama- el chico rio suavemente.

-Esta bien, sera luego pero por favor agradecele por mi, si el no hubiera estado cuidando mi espalda ese maldito pirata ya me habria mandado a la Tierra Pura- la mujer volvio a hacer una profunda reverencia, mientras tomaba a la niña y se retiraba.

El pelinegro decidio que habia patrullado bastante por ese dia, no entendia como esa pequeña aldea era el punto favorito de los piratas para saquear, pero mientras el siguiera viviendo no dejaria entrar a ninguno de esos sucios extranjeros a profanar su hogar. Camino hacia su casa guardando silencio, con paso lento y los ojos cerrados, pero estaba alerta, un samurai nunca debia bajar la guardia. No si se consideraba un guerrero respetable, no si era considerado el mejor samurai de la epoca. El titulo le habia otorgado una larga lista de enemigos, en los cuales el mismo emperador figuraba. Llego a su casa y esta la esperaba en silencio. La ventaja de vivir solo era que siempre le rodeaba una atmosfera de tranquilidad. Se quito las sandalias y camino a hacia la cocina, para preparar un poco de te. No tenia hambre, aunque apenas habia desayunado, _esa_ fecha le habia quitado todo el apetito. Se sento en silencio y contemplo su taza de te durante unos segundos. En sus ojos se vio reflejado todo el esfuerzo que le habia llevado a convertirse en aquel temible samurai, y en ocasiones se cuestionaba si habia sido lo correcto haber escapado esa noche. Su vista se nublo a causa de las lagrimas que iniciaron a resbalar por sus mejillas, terminando sobre la pequeña mesa donde dejo el te. Cerro los ojos mientras ocultaba su rostro con las mangas del kimono. Sabia que en ese lugar nadie podria verlo llorar, no era que estuviera mal. Simplemente no queria que nadie se preocupara por el.

Entonces lo escucho. Podia escuchar las risas de sus pequeños hermanos. Escucho como la pequeña Mei mei le pedia que la acompañara al bosque por plantas medicinales. Escuchaba a Yao reprendiendo a YongSoo. Escuchaba a Xiang pidiendole a Mei que no fuera sola. Escuchaba los ladridos de su pequeño cachorro. El mar de lagrimas se hizo interminable y sus sollozos se prolongaron. El no hizo nada por ellos. Y ahora no era capaz de salir de esa aldea y salvar a su hermano. Un cascabel se escucho tintinear y el llanto de Kiku se detuvo. Levanto la mirada, sorprendido y busco en la manga de su kimono, pero el pequeño brazalete con el cascabel no estaba atado a su mano. El amuleto habia caido debajo de la mesa. De la cual Yao siempre se quejo que era muy baja y que no podia agacharse tanto para limpiar. Para el le resultaba molesto, pero a Kiku, YongSoo y Xiang era el escondite perfecto de su regañon hermano mayor. Se metio debajo de la mesa para sacar el amuleto y entendio la razon por la cual Yao se quejaba, era un lugar demasiado estrecho. Cuando se dio por vencido dejo caer su cuerpo en el piso, descanzando. Esa situacion sera vergonzosa si alguien entraba a la casa. Pero no pasaria nada. Entonces reconocio unos extraños dibujos que estaban en la mesa, donde Yao no lograba verlos. Era una corona, un tazon de arroz y un extraño sombrero de tres puntas. Y sus pensamientos se dirigieron a 10 años atras.

_-¿Que dibujaron?- pregunto curioso el pelinegro, que contaba con solo 9 años. Sus hermanos se miraron entre si y rieron._

_-Yo una corona- dijo con voz algo monotona el pequeño Xiang, que tenia solo 5 años._

_-Yo un tazon de arroz- respondio sonriente el coreano, que tenia 7 años._

_-¿Un tazon de arroz?- pregunto incredulo Kiku -¿Eso que tiene que ver con lo que deseas ser de grande?-_

_-Facil- respondio el coreano -Quiero una esposa que me cocine deliciosos tazones de arroz, no como los que prepara aniki Yao o Mei mei-_

_-Mei no cocina tan mal- Xiang defendio a su melliza -Pero es mejor mi corona- sus hermanos lo miraron con extrañeza._

_-¿Que tiene de grandioso una corona?- pregunto de repente YongSoo._

_-Se veria bien en mi cabeza, puesto que yo sere emperador- YongSoo y Kiku iniciaron a reir con euforia._

_-Es imposible que seas emperador, solo los hijos del actual emperador pueden serlo- hablo Kiku con sabiduria, fingiendo saberlo todo. Aunque eso lo habia escuchado unos dias atras de unos aldeanos._

_-Entonces me casare con la hija del emperador- sentencio Xiang, Kiku y YongSoo decidieron ignorarlo._

_-¿Y tu Kiku? ¿que dibujaste?-_

_-Un sombrero pirata- hablo el chico con una amplia sonrisa -Viajare por todo el mundo en un navio y conocere lugares donde ningun otro japones ha llegado antes- los chicos se quedaron en silencio, mirandose unos segundos._

_-Los piratas son malos- dijo de repente YongSoo -Hace un mes llegaron unos al puerto y se llevaron a muchas personas-_

_-Tambien destruyeron varias casas y...- Xiang dudo unos segundos en decir lo siguiente -Mucha gente... paso a la Tierra Pura- los hermanos tragaron saliva, entonces Kiku inicio a rayar sobre el dibujo, intentanto borrarlo._

_-Entonces sere lo contrario a un pirata...- dijo Kiku -¿Que seria...?- realmente no sabia que era lo contrario a un pirata. -No lo se, pero de igual manera viajare por todo el mundo... sere... Un Explorador- los chicos iniciaron a reir, hasta que fueron callados por la voz molesta de Yao._

_-Salgan de ahi, es hora de cenar- _

Se quedo inmovil al recordar todo eso. Penso que la vida era realmente ironica, pues ahora el se encargaba de matar piratas. Una sonrisa ladina se dibujo en su rostro mientras salia de debajo de la mesa e iba al jardin. Colocandose nuevamente sus sandalias. Camino hasta el flor de cerezo, donde podian notarse tres piedras blancas con nombres tallados en ellas. Se arrodillo y quito el incienso que habia puesto ahi en la mañana, para cambiarlo por unos nuevos. Y despues iniciar a rezar con los ojos cerrados por las almas de sus hermanos.

-Honda-sama- lo interrumpio una voz en media ceremonia -L-lo lamento Honda-sama, no queria interrumpirlo- hablo con rapidez el hombre. Kiku hizo un ligero movimiento con la mano indicandole que le esperara. Aun con los ojos cerrados hizo una ligera reverencia a las tumbas y despues se puso de pie, dirigiendose a su invitado.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto con voz calmada, intentando que el enojo de que lo interrumpiera no se notara.

-Un barco pirata esta a unos kilometros del puerto. La bandera es una Luna menguante con una espada atravezandole. Es la bandera del pirata Sadiq... el hombre que ataco la aldea hace diez años- los ojos de Kiku se abrieron de par en par. El no lograba recordar ese dia, pero ese hombre lo habia vivido y sabia muy bien de quien se trataba. La ira le invadio al instante. Pero las palabras de YongSoo y la promesa que hizo sonaron en su mente. "_No busques venganza_"

-¿Estan todos listos?- pregunto aun con voz calmada pero decidida el japones.

-Las mujeres ya estan llevando a los ancianos y a los niños a los refugios, los hombres ya estan en la costa, solo nos faltaba avisarle a usted- Kiku sonrio con orgullo, estaban acatando a la perfeccion las ordenes en cada caso de ataque. Ese bastardo turco se daria cuenta que no era la misma aldea que habia destrozado 10 años atras. Ningun pirata que pisara esa tierra saldria bien parado. Todos probarian el acero de su espada y eso seria lo ultimo que verian, antes de que sus almas fueran juzgadas por _Kanon el Bondadoso._ No buscaba la venganza.

Simplemente buscaba la Justicia.

* * *

><p>¿Que tal? Queria iniciar el fic con el pasado de Kiku, porque se podria decir que el es el protagonista. Se que Iggy no aparecio en este capitulo. Pero ya aparecera en el siguiente si que si, eso si. El tema central de la historia no sera el romance Asakiku, pero claro que habra Asakiku, quizas con este capitulo ya se dieron una idea de lo que tratara, y el resumen claro que ayuda. Pero el romance entre ellos es algo que se ira dando casi inconcientemente, pues ambos estan centrados en sus problemas. Pero CLARO que habra romance. Bueno Bueno, no tengo muchas cosas que decir asi que.<p>

_**Por cada review que dejen ayudan a esta loca escritora coreana quitarse su obsecion con Piratas del Caribe xD**_

_**y a que un sexy sexoso pirata viole piratezcamente a cierto japonesito.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

-Caballeros, saben muy bien lo que tienen que hacer- las botas hacian crujir la madera humeda y gastada, la cual el mismo capitan se habia negado durante años a cambiar. En fila, los hombres esperaban las indicaciones de aquel joven rubio, inexperto de mirada hipnotizante. -No quiero ningun rehen, ningun muerto, no hemos venido a saquear esta aldea. Tenemos un solo objetivo. Esas son mis ordenes absolutas- su voz era potente, segura, sin titubeos. Los hombres escuchaban en silencio, hasta que uno de ellos dio un paso al frente.

-En ese caso ¿cual es la razon de llegar a este lugar?- sin darle tiempo si quiera de pensar, el capitan desenfundo su pistola y disparo a la frente del hombre, el cual cayo en un ruido sordo manchando la cubierta de sangre.

-Cualquiera que se atreva a desobedecer mis ordenes correra con su misma suerte- hubo un silencio sepulcral entre los presentes, en el que ningun hombre se atrevio a hacer cualquier comentario a su capitan. El rubio guardo su arma en la funda, para despues con el catalejo mirar la orilla de la playa, donde habia varios aldeanos armados con espadas, garrotes y trinchetes. Comandados por un joven de cabellos negros que miraba de manera desafiante la embarcacion. Se dibujo una sonrisa siniestra en sus labios, al fin habia localizado su objetivo. Cerro el catalejo, guardandolo en su ostentoso abrigo rojo. -Esto sera divertido- susurro para si.

-¿No atacaran?- pregunto uno de los hombres -Iniciemos el ataque- el pelinegro levanto una mano indicandole que se detuviera, contemplando con determinacion la embarcacion que se acercaba con exagerada lentitud.

-¿Que es lo que desean?- se pregunto a si mismo, en cualquier otra situacion el ataque habria comenzado con balas de cañon, pero esta ocasion era distinta. -No bajen la guardia, defiendan la aldea con sus vidas. Los ancianos, mujeres y niños se encuentran a salvo, esta vez no se llevaran lo que mas queremos- la risa de sus hermanitos sono en su mente y cerro los ojos con dolor, para despues desenfundar su espada y prepararse para el ataque, no dejaria pasar vivo a ninguno de esos malditos piratas.

El navio inicio su ataque, los piratas llegaron a tierra firme por medio de balsas y fueron interceptados por los aldeanos que en ningun momento mostraron un apize de miedo. La batalla se prolongo durante varios minutos, el lider del bando japones se vio separado del grupo a causa de un escurridizo pirata que habia traspasado con facilidad las lineas delanteras y ahora se dirigia a la aldea. "-Yo me hare cargo de el-" fue lo unico que dijo antes de salir corriendo tras el mencionado pirata, el cual en el tiempo de distraccion habia logrado esconderse.

-Sal ahora cobarde y pelea como hombre- fueron las palabras del japones, a lo cual solo recibio como respuesta una risa estruendosa. Acomodo su espada en pose de batalla, con el filo de esta hacia el cielo. -¿Que pasa? Tienes miedo a un samurai- reto Kiku, impacientandose. Una vez mas la unica respuesta fue una risa, pero que fue acompañada con el ruido sordo de un arma al disparar. La bala paso rosando el kimono del pelinegro, donde quedo como marca un pequeño agujero. Kiku se tenso, sabia que contra armas de fuego era muy dificil pelear.

-¿Ahora tu tienes miedo?- respondio la voz burlona. Kiku no se inmuto, tomando su espada con fuerza, esperando algun otro ataque.

-¿Eres Sadiq?- se atrevio a preguntar entonces el japones. Hubo un silencio perturbador y la voz respondio.

-Sadiq esta muerto. Yo lo asesine- sus ojos se abrieron expresivamente mientras vacilaba y sus manos aflojaron el agarre de la espada, ahora no podria vengar la muerte de sus hermanos. Y en ese momento de distraccion todo termino. Vio un reflejo rojo aparecer tras el, mientras unos ojos verde esmeralda se clavaban de manera hipnotizante en los suyos. Antes de poder atacar el pirata habia atinado un golpe en la nuca del menor, haciendo que este al instante perdiera el conocimiento.

-Bajaste la guardia- se burlo el ingles aunque sabia que el otro no podia escucharle -Creia que esto seria mas entretenido... pero bueno...- se acerco al cuerpo de Kiku y amarro con sogas sus pies y manos, para despues colocar una mordaza en su boca y cargarlo en su espalda -E-es mas pesado de lo que crei- musito haciendo esfuerzo por llevarse al japones.

Un fuerte dolor se extendia desde su cabeza hasta la parte baja de su espalda, aunque quizas era por la posicion incomoda en la que se encontraba. El abrir los ojos le costo un poco de trabajo, pero le sorprendio el notar la oscuridad que le rodeaba. Si no se equivocaba estaba recostado sobre una tabla humeda y gastada. Con un repugnante olor a suciedad y quizas sangre. Pudo notar como al fondo de la habitacion donde se encontraba corrian un par de ratas, no era que lograra ver en la oscuridad, pero podia escuchar las diminutas patas de los animales roer la madera. Por una pequeña ventana se filtraba la luz de la luna. Luna llena. Eso significaba que llevaba aproximadamente dos dias inconciente. Aparte del olor a suciedad podia notar un fuerte olor a sal, lo que significaba que se encontraban cerca del oceano, pero el hecho de que el lugar se estuviera meciendo solo significaba que se encontraban en altamar. Quizas muy lejos de su aldea. Verifico que era lo que ataba sus manos a su espalda y se lamento al notar que se trataban de esposas de acero, de haber sido simples sogas ya estaria libre. Pero lo peor de todo es que no veia su katana cerca, y solo ese hecho le hacia enfurecer y ponerse nervioso. El rechinar de una vieja puerta al abrir capto su atencion. Llenando momentaneamente la estancia de luz. Por ella entraron unos diez hombres, rodeando el cuerpo del chico en el piso. Y despues de unos segundos el hombre que se habia llamado el asesino del temible pirata Sadiq hizo su aparicion. Con su ostentosa gabardina roja y su sombrero de tres puntas.

-Les dije que no fueran tan brutos- regaño a sus hombres, los cuales permanecieron en silencio -Desatenlo- durante unos segundos ellos no obedecieron, pero basto una mirada asesina del capitan para comprender que si querian que su cabeza permaneciera en su lugar debian hacerlo rapido. Un par de hombres se acercaron al chico y quitaron las esposas y las cadenas, para despues quitar la mordaza -Bienvenido al barco Elizabeth III, joven samurai Honda- el capitan formo una reverencia exagerada mientras el pelinegro se ponia de pie, sin importarle un poco como ese pirata sabia su nombre.

-Quiero mis armas- fue su unica respuesta.

-No hay necesidad de ponerse agresivo joven Honda, lamento la rudeza de mis hombres pero me temo que no son muy listos, usted esta aqui como mi invitado de honor- respondio el ingles con una sonrisa jovial.

-Quiero mis armas- Kiku se mostraba calmado, lo unico que delataba su ira era la sequedad de sus palabras y los puños fuertemente apretados.

-Caballeros, denle lo que pide- un hombre de ojos azules y melena dorada se acerco al samurai entregando la espada y el _wakizashi_ -Ahora joven Honda, creo que en agradecimiento por dejarlo con vida deberia al menos aceptar una disculpa por el mal trato recibido y escuchar sobre la propuesta que deseo hacerle, creame que los dos nos veremos beneficiados- hizo una pausa pero no hubo respuesta, simplemente el rostro inexpresivo del samurai que mostraba una tranquilidad ciertamente perturbadora para el ingles. -Asi que... si hace el favor de seguirme- el Capitan se dio la vuelta caminando hacia la salida pero el ruido del acerco cruzar el aire en una velocidad envidiable le hizo detenerse. Pudo sentir una punta helada y filosa contra su espalda, pero el chasquido de varias pistolas cargar y apuntar directamente al pelinegro le hizo sonreir con suficiencia. -Le recomiendo joven Honda, que se abstenga de causar disturbios en MI barco. Ya que no podria salir vivo de aqui- se giro lentamente dedicandole una amable sonrisa al samurai, mientras con el dedo indice bajaba descaradamente la espada del pelinegro. -No necesitaras tu espada a donde vamos Kiku, asi que mejor guardala y preparate a disfrutar un delicioso festin- al pelinegro no le quedo de otra que acceder. Pues aunque sabia que no habia manera de que pudiera escapar a salvo de ese lugar, tambien sentia un poco de curiosidad sobre aquella propuesta que el rubio le habia mencionado.

Subieron en silencio a cubierta y se dirigieron hacia lo que parecia el camarote del Capitan. Dentro habia un pequeño comedor con dos sillas. Y la mesa estaba llena de comida la cual se veia endemoniadamente exquisita. El estomago de Kiku se quejo al ver todo ese alimento, y el oriental lo cubrio sonrojado. Gran parte de la habitacion estaba a oscuras, lo unico que podia notarse era una parte de la cama y un escritorio lleno de papeles.

-Toma asiento- ordeno el Capitan a lo que el pelinegro obedecio sin reparo alguno. Cuando se trataba de comida podia llegar a ser como un inofensivo gatito -Y lamento mi descortesia por no haberme presentado, soy el Capitan Kirkland, Arthur Kirkland- Kiku no respondio, pues se limito a pasear la mirada por la habitacion.

-¿Tu asesinaste a Sadiq?- fue lo primero que pudo articular, aun necesitaba que le respondieran esa pregunta.

-¿Y que si asi fuera?- esa respuesta disgusto al pelinegro, pero se quedo en silencio, manteniendo la compostura -¿Por que preguntas tanto de Sadiq? No seria mas logico preguntar las razones por las que te sacara de tu aldea y ahora te tenga preso en mi barco-

-Crei que era un invitado- Arthur inicio a reir ante aquella ingeniosa contestacion.

-Anda come, se que tienes hambre, las respuestas pueden esperar para despues- Kiku contemplo la comida dudoso -No esta envenenada, no debes preocuparte por eso- el pelinegro fruncio el entrecejo y tomo un poco de lo que parecia filete. Miro con detenimiento los cubiertos, los habia visto antes pero ciertamente no tenia idea de como se utilizaban. -¿Quieres un poco de vino?- pregunto el Capitan poniendose de pie y caminando a un gabinete.

-No bebo- fue la respuesta del pelinegro -Un samurai no puede abandonarse a placeres tan carnales-

-Suenas como un sacerdote- se quejo Arthur sirviendo un poco de vino tinto en una copa -Pero si no deseas beber no te culpo- y diciendo esto dio un sorbo a la copa.

-¿Cual es la propuesta que quiere hacerme?-

-¿Todos los samurai son asi de impacientes?-

-Deje de responder con otra pregunta por favor- Kiku iniciaba a molestarse, ese hombre era un tanto desquiciante.

-Se donde tienen a tu hermano- fue lo unico que dijo el ingles -Wang Yao, hace unos meses fue secuestrado por ordenes del emperador y vendido al actual Zar ruso, un tipo llamado Ivan, el demente- Kiku se puso de pie exhaltado.

-¿C-como... sabes... que...?- se quedo en silencio, un tanto palido. Pero al instante esa sorpresa se vio reemplazada por una furia irracional -¿El emperador lo permitio?-

-¿No lo sabias?- pregunto curioso Arthur -Bueno, como no sales de esa pequeña aldea supongo que no sabes mucho de tu... gobierno- Kiku se dejo caer sobre la silla, pensativo.

-Es la venganza a la que se referia...- susurro para si -Ese maldito anciano me dijo que si no le servia a el lo pagaria muy caro... ¿porque diablos nunca lo vi asi? Siempre creyendo que el culpable eran esos malditos extranjeros- hubo un silencio mientras el ingles se servia mas vino.

-No te culpo, una vez yo fui asi, siempre siguiendo como un perro faldero las ordenes de la reina- comento el ingles.

-No me compares contigo, maldito pirata- susurro con repugnacia el japones.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo... eso me lleva a la razon principal por la que te trajera a este barco... Te ayudare a rescatar a tu hermano- Kiku se quedo en silencio, mirandolo con extrañeza.

-¿A cambio de que?-

-¡_God_! ¿En serio crees que quiero algo a cambio? ¿Por que nadie cree que lo que quiero hacer es una buena obra de caridad?-

-Eres un pirata, siempre hay razones ocultas- el ojiesmeralda rio para si y dio otro sorbo a su copa, evozando una sonrisa cinica.

-Tu tienes tus razones... yo tengo mis razones, creo que no hay mucha necesidad de entrar en detalles ¿siempre pones quejas cuando alguien te lo pone todo en bandeja de plata? Yo solo quiero ayudar- hubo un silencio, mientras Kiku no despegaba la mirada del misterioso pirata.

-¿Cual es el truco?- volvio a preguntar el pelinegro. En ese momento pudo notar como por unos segundos la mirada del ojiesmeralda se desviaba, y en ella se mostraba una emocion que el conocia a la perfeccion. Dolor, desesperacion, tristeza, impotencia, ansiendad. La sonrisa del ingles no desaparecio y miro fijamente los ojos del pelinegro.

-No hay truco- dijo con certeza.

* * *

><p>Lamento la tardanza enserio. Pero la verdad es que como siempre mi adorada, bastarda y prepotente musa se desaparecio por un tiempo dejando a este pobre escritor coreano sin tener idea de que escribir. Esa mujer es un diablo! Me trata como quiere TwT Pero que se le va a hacer, supongo que asi son de excentricas las musas de todos los escritores. Bueno, creo que deje corto este capitulo pero intentare adelantarlo lo mas pronto posible, el problema es que he tenido mucho contratiempos como buscar una buena escuela y blablaba. Bueno, sin seguir aburriendoles me despido.<p>

_**Respondiendo reviews:**_

**MusicianWish:** Gomene! gomene! espero no haya tardado los cuatro meses (desde que no va a clases no tiene idea de en que dia vive) pero gracias por el review, espero para el proximo no tardar tanto uwu

**Khemia:** haha adoro tus comentarios, muchas gracias por tu apoyo en la mayoria de mis fics mi pequeña hija adoptiva nwn

**Hime:** Yo no hago llorar con mis fics, la gente se deprime porque quiere, yo solo escribo bonito uwu hahah no te creas my sweet honey. Espero la conti te haya gustado.  
><strong>Himawari:<strong> Hace tiempo que no leia de ti, gracias por el review y por favor no te comas mis piernas TwT pero aqui esta la conti.

**Yumi: **Arthur no le dara a nadie (?) por ahora kukuku haha ok no xD

**DarkAnnA: **Espero no haber tardado mucho, pero el Asakiku es amor! Y el Asa segun me explico mi lindo Japon es porque Kiku no sabe pronunciar muy bien el Arthur y que por esa razon lo acorta a A-san. O algo asi xD

_**Por cada review que dejen ayudar a esta loca escritora a encontrar una buena escuela xD**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capitulo 3**_

Aquellos ojos azabache se limitaban a contemplar la luna cada noche. Habia pasado una semana de que ese hombre lo sacara de su aldea y lo tuviera preso en ese maldito barco. Y a pesar de eso, aun no le tenia una respuesta. Por una parte estaba el deseo de querer ver a su hermano nuevamente, pero por otro lado estaba el hecho de que no podia confiar en un pirata. No, despues de todo lo que le arrebataron. Contemplo durante unos segundos aquel amuleto que llevaba atado en la muñeca y sonrio tristemente, quizas no podria cumplir aquella promesa que le habia hecho a su hermano menor.

-Una semana en altamar y ya tienes mejores aposentos que los llevamos ayudando toda la vida a ese bastardo- dijo una voz tras el, haciendo que el chico se alarma y ocultara el amuleto bajo la manga de su kimono, se giro levemente encontrandose con unos ojos azules que lo miraban llenos de curiosidad. Estaba seguro de haber visto a ese hombre antes, esa melena dorada y esa barba mal cortada eran inconfundibles.

-¿Que quieres?- pregunto de manera cortante el samurai.

-_Bonjour moun ami_, mi nombre es Francis y solo queria venir a saludar al joven que capto toda la atencion de nuestro Capitan- habia algo en el, que hacia desconfiar al oriental, habia cierta falsedad en el tono de su voz o quizas solo fuera su acento frances, pero lo menos que podia ser era responder educadamente, aunque en esos momentos no se le apeteciara hablar, mucho menos con un sucio pirata.

-Kiku Honda- dijo haciendo una ligera reverencia, para despues volver su atencion a la luna. La noche era tranquila y una brisa refrescante soplaba en cubierta, el japones podria acostumbrarse a eso despues de un tiempo, pero en esos momentos no deseaba nada mas que saltar al oceano y volver a su hogar nadando si era necesario.

-Deberias aceptar... la propuesta de Arthur- dijo el otro colocandose a su lado y mirando hacia el mar de la misma forma que el otro lo hacia.

-¿El te mando a intentar convencerme?- pregunto Kiku levantando una ceja.

-No, el ni siquiera me dirige la palabra- dijo entre risas el frances. Hubo un silencio, en el cual ambos miraban la extensa cantidad de agua que les rodeaba como manto oscuro, fundiendose con el cielo estrellado.

-En ese caso... ¿porque sigues aqui?- pregunto Kiku intentando comprender sus razones.

-Me gusta esta vida- Francis se encogio de hombros sin dejar de sonreir -Mujeres, saqueos, peleas, beber hasta el amanecer, apoderarte de cuanto desees, es una vida divertida- Kiku bufo y desvio la mirada.

-Patetico- Francis volvio a reir, esta vez bajando la mirada.

-A no todos nos dan la oportunidad de escoger, la mayoria de nosotros quizas nunca imagino que se convertiria en pirata, fueron las circunstancias las que nos trajeron a este lugar... Nuestro Capitan es una de esas personas- su inesperado arrebato de sinceridad tomo con la guardia baja al pelinegro, que se giro lleno de curiosidad al frances. Sin embargo sabia que las otras preguntas podian esperar, quizas ese era un hombre que en esos momentos necesitaba un respiro, necesitaba contar todo lo que sabia, lo que sentia. -¿Quieres beber?- pregunto el ojiazul sacando una botella un poco sucia llena de ron, aunque por unos momentos al pelinegro le desagrado la idea sabia que un poco de alcohol no le vendria mal, ya que aunque hubiera confesado que no bebia, de vez en cuando pasaba las tardes acompañado de una pequeña botella de sake. Termino aceptando el trago, tomando la botella y dando un sorvo en seco.

-Su nombre era Jeanne- dijo el frances mirando a la nada -La mujer mas hermosa que nunca conociera, era fuerte, bella, indomable. Desde que la conoci me propuse conquistarla. En esa epoca era un chiquillo de 17 años y la veia con un trofeo a conseguir. Pero siempre se hizo la dificil y me fui enamorando perdidamente de ella. Cuando cumpli los 21, despues de 4 años de perseguirla intentando cortejarla me dio el si. Era el hombre mas feliz de toda la tierra o eso creia yo, le propuse matrimonio y ella acepto. Nos casariamos la noche antes de navidad. Nada podria acabar con mi felicidad en esos momentos. Sin embargo...- hubo una pausa y Kiku deseo que continuara su relato. Se preguntaba como ese frances sonreia mientras contaba eso, si era mas que obvio que estaba sufriendo. -El destino decidio que habia sido demasiado feliz y decidio lanzarme de la nube en la que me encontraba y hacerme estrellar contra la fria y dura realidad. Fue un 21 de diciembre, hubo un incendio descontrolado que destruyo una calle entera. Se habia iniciado en una taberna cuando un par de borrachos iniciaron a pelear derramando varios barriles de vino y despues prendiendoles fuego. El incendio se propago por casas y tiendas, llegando a una de las mas reconocidas sastrerias de Paris...- varias lagrimas iniciaron a resbalar por sus mejillas y se cubrio avergonzado el rostro, Kiku no tuvo idea de que hacer.

-¿Ahi estaba ella?- se limito a preguntar mientras el otro asentia.

-Le dije que no habia necesidad de arreglar el vestido, que ya estaba listo, pero ella deseaba agregar mas detalles al velo y para eso se cito con el sastre en aquel lugar... Debí acompañarla... debi haber muerto con ella o en su lugar...- el llanto continuaba y Kiku inicio a incomodarse, pero decidio colocar la mano sobre el hombro del mayor, intentando darle animos e invitandole a continuar con su historia. Despues de unos segundos el frances se calmo y respiro hondo, limpiandose las lagrimas con un sucio pañuelo.

-Dure meses ebrio, dia y noche, hasta que tuve una pelea con el antiguo capitan de este barco, dijo que le parecia divertido asi que me obligo a pertenecer a su embarcacion... no tenia nada en la vida... asi que acepte- Francis volvio a reir, dando otro sorvo a la botella que momentos antes habia estado en las manos del japones.

-Fue como conoci al idiota del Capitan Kirkland y ayude en su rebelion contra Sadiq por tomar posecion del barco- finalizo con una sonrisa.

-Entonces... ¿Sadiq si fue asesinado? ¿Cual fue la razon?- los ojos del frances se abrieron de par en par, contemplando curioso al japones.

-¿Arthur no te a dicho? Si fue una de las principales razones por la cuales te raptara- Ese comentario desconcerto por completo a Kiku ¿Que tenian que ver el rapto de su hermano, Sadiq y que lo sacaran de su aldea? Abrio la boca para hacer mas preguntas pero el resplandor del acero de una espada colocarse en el cuello del frances le hizo desistir en su tarea.

-Una palabra mas y eres hombre muerto, Francis- dijo el anglosajon con frialdad, sin dirigir la mirada al pelinegro. El otro inicio a reir dando otro sorvo al vino, sin inmutarse ni un poco por la espada en su cuello.

-Por dios Arthie, deja a este pobre borracho ser feliz- les dio la espalda y camino por la cubierta cantando alegremente alguna cancion en frances.

-Necesito respuestas- dijo el japones con seriedad, contemplando al joven capitan que miraba hacia el lado opuesto a donde el se encontraba.

-Yo necesito tu respuesta- Arthur rio de manera burlona -Si quieres informacion debes darme algo a cambio, se me ocurre un buen pago... ¿que tal tu cuerpo?- el ingles se acerco de manera peligrosa a Kiku colocando una mano sobre el pecho del menor e intentando abrir el kimono pero la reaccion de defensa se hizo ver simultaneamente y ahora la espada del japones estaba sobre el cuello del otro, sin causar algun corte. -¿Por que siempre que me acerco a ti, a menos de 30 centimetros, termina esto en mi cuello?- pregunto divertido separandose y mirando la espada.

-Hay algo llamado espacio personal, le agradeceria que respetara el mio- Arthur rio de manera suave, no de la manera escandalosa en la que sabia hacer.

-Responde ¿estas dispuesto a aliarte conmigo para rescatar a tu hermano?- Kiku dudo, guardando su katana en la funda y bajando la mirada, contemplando el amuleto que llevaba en la mano.

-Lo hare- dijo con decision, despues de haberlo meditado toda la semana -Solo si cuando encontremos a mi hermano nos regresa a mi aldea y jura jamas volver a ella, no deseo volverme a involucrar con piratas en lo que resta de mi vida- Arthur rio y extendio su mano hacia el pelinegro.

-Es un trato- dijo de manera jovial, Kiku miro su mano extrañado, en lugar de eso tomo su propia espada con la funda incluida y saco la hoja aproximadamente 10 centimetro.

-Esta es la manera en la que los guerreros hacen sus juramentos, tome su espada y saque la hoja de la misma manera en que lo he hecho- Arthur no entendio lo que pretendia hacer pero se limito a obedecer. Al momento de sacar la espada y ponerla frente a el, Kiku hizo chocar las espadas -Este es un sello de cruz, ahora ninguno de los dos puede romper su juramento si se considera un guerrero de verdad, cumplire mi palabra al pie de la letra, lo hare por mi honor de samurai- Arthur rio una vez mas.

-Aunque olvidas que yo no soy un guerrero, soy un pirata- Kiku desvio la mirada, molesto por su comentario. Accion que no paso desapercibida por el ingles. -Te enseñare como se cierran los tratos en Occidente- la mano enguantada del Capitan se poso en la barbilla del pelinegro levantando su rostro y en pocos segundos robo un beso fugaz de los palidos labios del pelinegro. Kiku se quedo helado, tanto que no logro reaccionar cuando el pirata se separo y se alejo con pasos apresurados de el.

-Mañana llegaremos a la India, asi que descanza _my darling_- grito burlon el ingles alejandose del seguro furioso samurai -Tengo informacion de que Ivan se encuentra ahi- agrego intentando disminuir la ira del otro y encerrandose en un camarote con rapidez. Kiku cayo de rodillas en la cubierta, tocandose con temor los labios. Un hombre, un maldito hombre que ademas era un sucio pirata, acababa de besarlo. Su primer beso robado por un asqueroso pirata. Se tumbo en el suelo deseando que se tratara de una pesadilla.

-Kami-sama... ¿que hize para merecer esto?- susurro cubriendose los labios completamente sonrojado.

* * *

><p>Cortito lo se TwT perdonenme. Pero queria poner el pasado de mi lindo frances ya que durante la historia sera en cierta manera importante, aparte considero que el capi de la India sera algo larguito, le aparecera un nuevo rival a nuestro capitan Kirkland, algo asi como el angel guardian de nuestro Kiku huhuhuhun hay varias cosas que quiero poner pero no se si seran buenas asi que vere que sucede. Aun sigo sin saber cuanto durara la historia, cada dia se me ocurren cosas nuevas, todas influenciadas con piratas del caribe xD incluso un amigo que no le gusta el anime pero aveces lee mis historias considera que deberia meter misioneros y sirenas. Quizas en un capi haga una aparicion especial Davy Jones o Tia Dalma... ok no xD no sera tan fantasioso. En fin. Los dejo por ahora, que debo ponerme a escribir otros fanfics que la desobligada de mi no ha escrito =3=<p>

_**Respondiendo Reviews:**_

**Himawari:** Te entiendo, aunque ya no voy a la escuela xD bueno si voy, pero solo lunes y viernes, aunque el profe de los lunes te deja tarea para todo el maldito mes ¬¬ haha ok no xD Asa-san es el mas sexy de la historia, aunque sea un maldito anglocejon haha espero te haya gustado el capi.

**Musician:** Lo mismo me pasa, siempre me desespero cuando no actualizan y lamento hacer eso a mis lectores, ultimamente el asakiku esta muy olvidado, tengo que ponerme a escribir para darle amour a esta linda pareja, pero no te preocupes, no lo abandonare, tengo bastantes ideas para este fic como para abandonarlo xD

**DarkCat:** Mi gansito vengador (no te confundi de nuevo, verdad?) hahah perdona, pero soy un verdadero problema conmigo misma. Y si, Arthur ayuda a Kiku por sus propias razones, pero no puedo decir, pronto saldra. Y no, no es Alfred, aun no se si lo metere o no, supongo que a el lo veremos cuando lleguen a londres, que falta mucho, primero haran parada en la India y de ahi se iran a Egipto creo, o no se, vere a donde los llevo despues. Pero Alfie no tendra tanta relacion con Iggy por el momento.

**DarkAnna:** Lamento si tarde enserio, haha y ya se, Arthur es un maldito sexy pirata sexoso, y dios, desearia que Kiku fuera un Hijikata Toshizou que me jurara amour eterno o algo asi xD Espero te gustara esta conti

**Griisle:** Wuaaa otra asakikuera! hahah gracias por el cumplido, yo tambien opino (como Hidekaz) que la alianza anglo-japonesa es bastante tierna, la adoro asi a morir y esta pareja necesita mas amoooour. Espero este capi te gustara.

_**Por cada review que dejen ayudan a esta loca escritora coreana a investigar sobre la cultura de la India en el siglo XVII =3=**_


	4. Chapter 4

Y despues de 500 años, Junjou aparece. Ok ok, tengo bastantes (tanto buenas como malas) excusas sobre porque tarde tanto en actualizar. Pero dejemos eso para despues, no quiero arruinarles el capitulo desde el inicio. Asi que... Hasta las ultimas lineas (?)

* * *

><p>El bullicio en aquel mercado era ensordecedor, sin embargo al pelinegro no le molestaba en lo más minimo. Sus ojos contemplaban curiosos cada rincón de esa ciudad tan misteriosa como atrayente. La gente gritaba y se apretujaba. Algunos llevaban cabras o gallinas en mano, las mujeres iban cubiertas de pies a cabeza, pero todos sus ropajes eran ricos en colores llamativos y piedras preciosas. En el ambiente reinaba un intenso aroma a incienso, sudor, aceites y otros olores que el japones no lograba identificar.<p>

-Por aquí- dijo el pirata ingles tomando el brazo de su acompañante y sacandolo del tumulto.

Caminaron entre varias calles angostas. Las casas eran aun mas impresionantes para los ojos del japones, parecian estar hechas de arena pero se veian muy resistentes. Esa ciudad era tan diferente a Japon, Kiku no podia entender como un lugar asi existia fuera de la pequeña isla donde vivia. Se preguntaba si el resto del mundo era similar o aun mas extraño que la India.

Arthur lo llevo hasta la entrada de una casa. La puerta, que no era corrediza como las de Japon, estaba abierta, y Arthur entro sin avizar, con esa sonrisa altanera en el rostro. Dentro de la casa habia una habitacion llena de telas de seda hermosas, de colores llamativos como las que habia visto en el mercader minutos antes.

-¿Siiva?- pregunto el pirata mirando alrededor de la estancia. Una mujer de cabellos negros y figura envidiable aparecio entre las cortinas de tela. Era alta y su cabello llegaba hasta la cintura. Sus ojos eran negros como la noche y su piel era bastante oscura a diferencia de la piel palidad de Kiku, sin embargo era hermosa, aquella piel oscura que simulaba la madera de un roble. Kiku se preguntaba si ella desprenderia ese olor a bosque.

-Arthur- la mujer contemplo al pirata como una radiante sonrisa. En ese momento el ingles tomo entre sus manos el rostro de aquella mujer y junto sus labios fugazmente. Kiku desvio la mirada, sintiendose bastante incomodo por aquella repentina accion.

-Nunca cambias- renego Siiva separandose con rapidez -¿Y? ¿A que has venido?- Arthur rio de manera jovial.

-Queria verte ¿acaso necesito otra razon para visitarte?- la mujer chasqueo la lengua y le dio la espalda.

-Si quieres informacion tendras que pagar por ella- Arthur suspiro y saco una pequeña bolsa con monedas dentro. La puso sobre la mesa dejando ver unas 20 monedas de oro. Los ojos de la morena se abrieron de par en par.

-¿De donde robaste esto?- Arthur rio.

-De un burgues italiano que se desmayo fuera de un bar-

-Mentiroso- Incluso Kiku habria creido aquella confesion, pero la risa de Arthur despues de que lo llamaran mentiroso le hizo dudar.

-Escuche que Ivan el demente estuvo aqui hace una semana ¿sabes si aun sigue en la ciudad?- la mujer no parecia prestarle atencion, revizaba cada moneda con avidez.

-Lo vieron en el mercader hace tres dias, estaba junto con una belleza asiatica de cabellos castaños, no se sabe si era hombre o mujer-

-Yao- susurro Kiku y Siiva lo miro por primera vez desde su llegada.

-¿Quien es el?- pregunto curiosa pero con un toque de desprecio -¿No lo habras comprado en el mercado de esclavos?-

-Es mi nuevo juguete- respondio con sencillez Arthur, ganando una mirada asesina por parte del samurai.

-Entiendo- la chica volvio a sonreir -Esta noche el principe Hassan dara una fiesta en honor a su decimo sexto cumpleaños, muchos reyes estan invitados. No me sorprenderia que el zar de Rusia tambien asista a la fiesta-

-¡Excelente!- grito Arthur colocando un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Kiku dispuesto a salir del lugar -Iremos a esa fiesta- pero antes de lograr escapar Siiva los detuvo a ambos.

-No piensan... ir vestidos así ¿cierto?- ambos intercambiaron miradas mientras Arthur sonreia divertido.

Unas horas despues un pelinegro se escondia apenado dentro de una habitacion.

-Please, sal de ahí- grito Arthur de manera burlona -Llegaremos tarde a la fiesta my dearling-

-Esto es un golpe bajo a mi honor de guerrero, cualquier risa por parte de ustedes y el filo de mi espada destajara cada miembro de su cuerpo- Arthur contuvo una risa y miro a Siiva agradeciendole esos minutos de diversion.

-No puede ser tan malo Kiku- menciono la morena -Te ves muy bien- en ese momento el pelinegro abrio la cortina que separaba la habitacion de la sala y una mujer aristocrata de vestido colonial morado y cabello negro rizado aparecio en la estancia.

-Fiuuuuu~~ chiflo Arthur mirando de arriba a abajo al pelinegro que se veia incomodisimo con el vestido -Beautifull- Siiva solto una risita pero callo al momento en que noto la helada mirada del samurai sobre ella.

-El morado te queda muy bien Kiku, aparte con tu pequeño cuerpo era mas sencillo vestirte de mujer- Kiku bufo cruzandose de brazos.

-Con esta cosa no puedo ocultar mi katana- se quejo.

-De todas formas no llevariamos armas- menciono Arthur -La fiesta es la del principe de Egipto, la seguridad es primordial, nos revizaran hasta estar satisfechos para ver si no llevamos armas-

-¿Tu tampoco llevaras?- Arthur sonrio de manera engreida pero no respondio.

-Me hare pasar por Lord Arthur Saville*, es un buen amigo, dudo que le moleste que use su nombre para entrar a una fiesta y tu seras mi hermosa prometida Sybelle- Kiku volvio a chasquear la lengua.

-Esto es patetico-

-No lo es, al menos valdra la pena verte vestido de esta manera- susurro Arthur abrazando la cintura del pelinegro y jalandolo hacia su cuerpo -Si te dejaras te llevaria ahora mismo a la cama- Ante la propuesta Kiku no hizo mas que lanzarle un puñetazo en la cara, haciendo que este se separara riendo y sangrando del labio.

-Vale, vale, ya tuve suficiente con sus peleas maritales. Capitan Kirkland- Siiva enfatizo el capitan de manera arrogante -¿Que hara si lo descubren?-

-Robar lo que pueda y salir huyendo- dijo Arthur con una amplia sonrisa. Kiku suspiro.

-Me sentiria mas tranquilo si pudiera llevar al menos una navaja o algo asi-

-Como sea, en cuanto entremos le sacare toda la informacion que pueda a esos nobles y si puedo tambien unas cuantas monedas-

La noche llego y con ella los nobles que se amontonaban a la entrada de aquel palacio hindu. Habia mujeres hermosas con tocados exoticos por todos lados, varias americanas con sedas como las de mujeres hindus, algunas europeas con escotes de la ultima moda parisiana. La mayoria de los hombres vestian traje occidental. Arthur obligo a Kiku a tomar su brazo, imitando a la mayoria de las mujeres que llegaban con acompañante. Kiku se sentia bastante humillado, quizas por el vestido o por el hecho de que esos tacones que Siiva le obligo a utilizar le quedaban chicos, extrañaba tanto sus zoris. A la entrada un hombre los detuvo.

-Invitacion- dijo con sequedad un tipo posiblemente africano con cara de pocos amigos. Arthur fingio que buscaba en su carta y dentro de su pantalon, pero despues de unos segundos se detuvo y con una sonrisa apenada dijo.

-Los olvide en casa amigo- aquel hombre no cambio de expresion.

-Sin invitacion no entrara-

-Pero amigo, no quedra meterse en problemas. Mi nombre es Lord Arthur Saville, y el principe Gupta se molestara si no me ve presente- hubo unos segundos de silencio en los que el africano no cambio de expresion, hasta que Arthur saco un par de monedas de oro y las coloco en la mano del hombre.

-No quiero causar ningun problema ni ningun alboroto, a Gupta le molestaria que su cumpleaños se vea aruinado solo porque olvide mi invitacion, asi que deja pasar esto por solo una vez, te lo agradecere de por vida- el hombre miro las monedas con asombro y antes de que alguno de sus compañeros lo notara las guardo en su pantalon.

-Pase Lord Saville- dijo haciendo una reverencia y dejando pasar a Arthur y a Kiku.

-Es un buen hombre, que Dios le bendiga- Arthur palpo su hombro levemente y paso con aire elegante y un tanto aristocrata.

-Eres un buen actor- susurro Kiku -Realmente sabes mezclarte entre los poderosos-

-Ese es el oficio de un pirata, hay muchas cosas que aun desconoces de mi- Arthur le guiño el ojo.

-Separemonos- propuso Kiku al oido de Arthur.

-Pero si queria seguir presumiendo a mi hermosa prometida a estos gordos pedantes- Kiku le dio un codazo y le dio la espalda, alejandose del ingles y caminando entre el tumulto. Arthur decidio seguirle pero antes de lograrlo una mano le detuvo.

-Lord Arthur, no me avisaron de su visita- en cuanto se giro pudo notar como dos hombres de la tercera edad lo saludaban con confianza, sin embargo uno de ellos le miro de manera extraña -Creimos que estaria de vacaciones en Italia-

-Estuve ahi, pero Sybelle quizo visitar la India y nos llego la invitacion de la fiesta del principe Hassan, asi que no pudimos negarlo-

-¿Su prometida esta aqui?- pregunto el mayor, pero al otro se le habia borrado la sonrisa y lo contemplaba con determinacion, haciendo que el pirata iniciara a sentirse nervioso.

-Asi es, fue a dar una vuelta a los jardines y estaba por seguirla- Arthur se dio la vuelta pero aquel hombre volvio a detenerlo.

-En ese caso, a vista de que no esta ninguna de nuestras mujeres cerca, podremos tener una platica de hombres- rio el mayor y el capitan Kirkland inicio a temer de lo que pasaria.

Kiku camino entre el tumulto, con la vista fija en el piso esperando no caerse. No le gustaban las multitudes, no le gustaba ese aire de arrogancia que las personas de ese lugar emanaban, todos se veian tan extraños, pero a la vez tan solitarios. Queria alejarse de ese lugar. Al final encontro un balcon vacio y con rapidez si dirigio a el. Queria un poco de aire y disfrutar de la noche, aunque un tanto calurosa, tranquila de la India. Se recargo en la varanda y miro al cielo, contemplando una brillante luna menguante, pero en ese momento algo llamo su atencion.

-¿Kiku?- dijo una voz suave y un tanto perezosa. Kiku se giro con rapidez notando un par de ojos verde olivo que lo contemplaban con infinita curiosidad -Asi que eres tu-

-He...heracles- susurro Kiku, preguntandose como aquel griego lo habria reconocido, pero mas que nada, el porque se habia encontrado en ese lugar, con ese vestuario, a la unica persona extranjera que conocia. El griego rio levemente, pero no era una risa de burla, era una risa de alegria, suave y tranquila, tan caracteristicas de aquel hombre.

-Parece que el destino decidio que nos encontraramos en este baile- su corazon dio un vuelco ante esas palabras. Siempre se preguntaba que era todo eso del destino de lo que el griego solia hablaba. -Es una noche hermosa, Gupta decidio hacer su fiesta el dia indicado- Heracles se acerco a Kiku y se recargo en la varanda a su lado.

-¿Conoces al principe de la fiesta?- Heracles asintio y acercandose al oido de Kiku susurro -He pintado muchos cuadros para el- Kiku sonrio ante la confesion.

-¿Aun sigues pintando?- Heracles asintio pero en ese momento fruncio el entrecejo y fingio un puchero.

-Pero siento que dejare de hacerlo, pues alguien mas logro lo que siempre te pedi- Al principio el japones no entendio sus palabras y el moreno lo noto. -Te pedi en varias ocasiones que te vistieras de mujer para pintarte, pero siempre te negaste- Kiku se sonrojo bastante y desvio la mirada.

-Tengo motivos importantes para hacerlo-

-¿Tu hermano?- aquella pregunta desoriento a Kiku. Era cierto que el griego habia vivido unas semanas en su casa y el conocia sobre las tumbas de sus hermanos, en varias ocasiones habia rezado a su lado por el alma de ellos. Pero no recordaba haberle hablado de Yao, era algo que siempre se guardaba para el. Heracles sonrio avergonzado al ser descubierto.

-La gente del pueblo habla, no muchos se quedaron callados con el asunto de los extranjeros, pero como no me contaste supuse que no era algo de lo que te gustara hablar- Kiku suspiro y contemplo el extenso jardin que se dislumbraba alrededor del castillo.

-Supongo que tu eres la persona que mejor me conoce en este mundo- dijo Kiku, notando como un par de bebes elefante caminaban entre los rosales.

-Dicen que los elefantes son de buena suerte- cambio de tema Heracles, fijandose en la distraccion de Kiku -No te preguntare porque estas aqui, o con quien has venido... pero sigo creyendo que nuestro encuentro fue el destino... puedes contarme lo que esta pasando, tu sabes que tendras mi apoyo de manera incondicional, quizas una fuerza superior hizo que nos encontraramos en este balcon y es una señal para ayudarte en lo que esta pasando... tu me salvaste la vida una vez, supongo que esta es la señal para devolverte el favor- hubo un silencio durante un largo rato, en los que ambos contemplaban los elefantes. En ese momento Kiku hablo.

-Mi hermano fue secuestrado por el zar de Rusia... yo actualmente viajo en un barco pirata...- aunque estuviera oscuro pudo notar como los musculos de Heracles se tensaban -No se que es lo que quiere ese pirata, pero dijo que me ayudaria a salvar a mi hermano, decidi creer y apostar todo a mi suerte... despues de todo no tengo nada que perder- hubo otro silencio.

-Crei que jamas abandonarias Japon- Kiku rio.

-Jamas lo habria hecho de no haber sido obligado... como te dije... no se que piensa Arthur, al sacarme de la aldea y ofrecerme ayuda, dice que el tiene sus asuntos pero jamas los habla, realmente no me interesa saberlos... mientras vuelva a ver a Yao...- hubo otro silencio.

-Hay un dicho muy popular que dice "Jamas confies en un pirata"... pero si crees en ese hombre creo que haces lo correcto en seguirle- Hubo otro silencio, Kiku sentia que en cualquier momento se derrumbaria, se preguntaba como ese hombre de piel tigreña y mirada somnolienta podia desnudar su alma de esa manera. El era la unica persona que podia verle con plenitud, que podia ver en realidad quien era. El niño fragil de una pequeña aldea que jugaba a ser el heroe salvando a su pueblo de los malvados, por cargar la pesada cruz de la perdida de sus hermanos, una cruz que se hacia mas pesada con el odio y la sangre derramada de esos malditos piratas. Ese derrumbe habia pasado antes, cuando conocio a aquel hombre semimuerto a las orillas del mar, esa mirada que le atraveza el alma y que leia todo lo que era en realidad. Sus ojos se humedecieron y los oculto tras sus manos.

-Tengo miedo...- sollozo, pero Heracles no respondio palabra alguna, sabia que no habia palabras que mencionar -El mundo es tan distinto... tan... diferente... Quiero volver...-

-Pero era tu deseo mas profundo... el conocer el mundo- Kiku abrio los ojos de par en par, varias lagrimas fluian por sus mejillas pero aquellas palabras le dejaron sin habla. Eso nunca se lo habia dicho a Heracles, nunca le habia hablado nada de su persona, de sus mas intimos secretos, pero el lo sabia. Heracles se acerco a Kiku he inicio a limpiar sus lagrimas con el dedo pulgar.

-Pareces un gato perdido en busca de un amo- susurro acercando levemente sus rostros -O mas bien la damisela en apuros en espera del principe encantador que la salvara de su hechizo-

-¡Kiku!- grito Arthur apareciendo en el balcon y haciendo que el griego se separara del japones -Debemos irnos- Aquellas lagrimas brillaron por la luz de la luna y Arthur lo noto. Sin presentarse si quiera ni dirigirle una mirada a Heracles, tomo la mano de Kiku he inicio a jalarlo hacia la salida. -Un hombre sospecha que no soy Saville, debemos irnos antes de que nos descubran-

-¡Esperen!- grito Heracles -Se de un atajo en el castillo, si ya sospechan que son intrusos estaran buscandolos en las entradas principales, dejen que los guie por un lugar seguro- Arthur se detuvo pero no le miro, se quedo en silencio.

-Sigamoslo Arthur-san- susurro Kiku y el ingles contemplo su rostro por unos segundos, despues miro a los ojos a Heracles.

-¿Podemos confiar en ti?- el griego sonrio de manera un tanto engreida.

-Yo hize varias pinturas del castillo, conozco el lugar de pies a cabeza- Arthur miro a Kiku y el japones asintio, se pregunto que significaba el otro en la vida de Kiku.

-Les he dicho que ese hombre no es Lord Arthur Saville- grito el hombre a los guardias, mientras que el principe Gupta lo miraba de manera aburrida. Sus ojos dorados se pasaban de aquel hombre gordo al resto de los invitados.

-Arthur me dijo que no vendria- comento el principe sin emocion alguna -Quizas cambio de planes-

-Pero ese hombre no era Arthur, es cierto que el parecido era sorprendente, pero Arthur Saville tiene los ojos azules y aparte Sybelle no es asiatica y la mujer que lo acompañaba era una asiatica-

-Muchos tenemos aventuras Willer- dijo el otro hombre de mayor edad riendo de manera jovial -Aparte Arthur es joven, deberias dejarlo aprovechar ahora que es guapo y aunque comprometido sigue siendo soltero- En ese momento el egipcio los vio, era cierto, ese hombre era identico a Arthur, pero aquellos ojos verde esmeralda eran escalofriantes, unos ojos que recordaba. Iba con una dama de origen oriental y su otro acompañante era el mismo Heracles. Quizas esa fiesta se pondria divertida.

-¡Guardias!- grito el principe para sorpresa de los dos hombres que discutian -Busquen a ese hombre que se ha hecho pasar por Arthur Saville-

Se dirigieron a los jardines siguiendo al griego, para despues terminar en un laberinto de rosas donde habia una pequeña puerta oculta. Tuvieron que arrodillarse para entrar a gatas por la puerta, mision que no fue del todo complicada. Para quedar en un pequeño y recondito callejon el cual estaba amurallado de ambos lados.

-Deben quedarse aqui hasta que las cosas se tranquilizen, este es el lugar secreto de su majestad, nadie aparte de mi conoce de su existencia, asi que aqui estaran seguros, volvere cuando las cosas se calmen- hablo Heracles con rapidez, cosa extraña en su personalidad.

-¿Y eso cuanto tardara?- Heracles rio ante la pregunta del ingles.

-Conociendo a Gupta... quizas unos meses- la mirada alarmada de Kiku le hizo dejar de bromear -Intentare persuadirlo, vere que sucede, ustedes esperen aqui- Heracles cerro la pequeña compuerta y pudieron escuchar sus pasos cuando salio apresurado del lugar, despues de eso se hizo un silencio total.

Arthur y Kiku estaban sentados en el piso, recargando su espalda en la muralla de enfrente y mirando la pequeña puertita. Kiku no se habia dado cuenta hasta ese momento, pero el ingles se estaba comportando de manera airada. En un par de ocasiones escucharon pasos y gritos pero estos se alejaron con rapidez.

-Siiva debe estar preocupada- susurro Arthur mirando el cielo estrellado que se extendia por una ligera franja. Kiku lo contemplo unos segundos pero le parecio que veia otra persona. Era cierto que sin sus ropajes de pirata se veia distinto, pero ahora que no lucia esa sonrisa arrogante en su rostro y contemplando el cielo de esa manera se veia bastante solitario. Su mirada escondia algo que en esos momentos Kiku deseo descubrir.

-¿Que significa Siiva para ti?- pregunto Kiku con curiosidad. Arthur lo miro por unos segundos y sonrio de manera engreida.

-¿Que significa ese hombre para ti?- fue su respuesta. Una vez mas respondia sus preguntas con otra. Kiku se dio la vuelta molesto y se cruzo de brazos. Arthur simplemente rio, pero su risa era carente de alegria, era una sonrisa melancolica. Dirigio su vista una vez mas al cielo, iniciando a tararear una vieja cancion en ingles.

_-Quedate quieto- susurro el joven de ojos esmeralda. El niño no dejaba de llorar pero se cubria la boca para intentar detener sus sollozos. Otro niño de unos cuatro años de ojos azules se acerco a el y lo abrazo._

_-Si dejas de llorar el no te golpeara- dijo acariciando los cabellos negros del niño que temblaba de pies a cabeza. _

_-Quiero volver a casa- susurro y sus ojos dorados centellearon en la oscuridad._

_-Mirame- pidio el joven rubio -Mirame a los ojos- el niño asintio y se encontro con aquellos ojos esmeralda que brillaban de manera inquietante en la oscuridad -Ellos te rescataran, sin duda lo haran, pero deja de llorar o Sadiq vendra y nos golpeara a los tres-_

-¡Gupta!- el pelinegro enfoco su mirada al hombre que tenia enfrente. El joven principe se habia sumido en sus pensamientos y no se dio cuenta cuando Heracles le tomo de los hombros e inicio a agitarlo.

-No me toques- dijo con frialdad golpeando la mano del griego para que lo soltara, este solo sonrio con ternura. -¿Han encontrado a ese hombre de ojos esmeralda?- hubo un silencio en el que Heracles lo inspecciono fijamente.

-¿Como sabias que sus ojos eran esmeralda?-Gupta desvio la mirada y poso su menton sobre su puño cerrado.

-No debes cuestionar a tu superior, hare que te decapiten- Heracles rio y se alejo del pelinegro.

-Como usted ordene majestad- Gupta suspiro.

-Si me dices a donde los llevaste no hare mas alboroto- dijo finalmente el egipcio -Solo quiero ver a ese hombre-

-Ese... hombre...-

-Tengo hambre- susurro Arthur colocando la mano en su estomago -¿Puedo comerte?- el ingles se acerco al pelinegro pasando su mano por su cintura pero una vez mas recibio un golpe por parte del japones.

-¿Podrias dejar de bromear? No es momento para tus chistes- se quejo Kiku -Si nos descubren podrian asesinarnos por entrar sin invitacion sobornando a un guardia a la fiesta del principe de egipto- Arthur rio.

-No te dejaria morir- al escuchar esas palabras no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojaran y su corazon iniciara a latir con rapidez, Kiku contemplo como Arthur le sonreia de manera natural -Tenemos un trato, no puedes morir aqui. Prometi que te ayudaria a rescatar a tu hermano y no puedes morir hasta que encuentres a Yao hermano, asi que no te dejare morir- Kiku desvio la mirada, poniendo la mano sobre su pecho y preguntandose porque habia acelerado si no habia estado corriendo, quizas era por el miedo a que los encontraran. Pero ¿porque cuando ese hombre dijo que no lo dejaria morir inicio a latir de esa manera?. En ese momento la pequeña compuerta se abrio y Heracles asomo la cabeza.

-¿Tu eres Arthur?- hablo directamente al ingles, este lo miro extrañado mas cuando el otro repitio la pregunta -¿Arthur Kirkland?- Al escuchar su apellido de manera casi invisible el pirata saco de bajo de su saco una pequeña daga que coloco con rapidez bajo el cuello del griego, el cual no se inmuto en ningun momento.

-¿Donde escuchaste ese nombre?- pregunto con rapidez y frialdad, desvaneciendo cualquier tipo de sonrisa.

-Yo se lo dije- dijo una voz tras el. Arthur sonrio y guardo su daga. -Asi que eres tu, que lindo regalo de cumpleaños- Gupta atravezo la pequeña puerta para quedar frente a frente con el ingles. Heracles le siguio de cerca, sentandose a su lado en silencio.

-Has vivido bien Guptis- Arthur revolvio de manera cariñosa el cabello de Gupta y este solo agacho la cabeza sin hacer ningun gesto, a diferencia de cuando Heracles lo tocaba.

-¿Donde esta el otro?- pregunto el egipcio despues de que Arthur dejara de revolverle el cabello.

-Por ahi- fue la respuesta de Arthur.

-¿Y Sadiq?- Kiku y Heracles levantaron sus miradas al ver cuando Gupta menciono ese nombre. Ambos lo conocian pero no tenian idea que el principe de Egipto conoceria el nombre de un sucio pirata. Pero tampoco se imaginaban la familiaridad con la que se comportaba con ese pirata.

-Muerto- respondio Arthur con una sonrisa arrogante.

-¿Fuiste tu?- los ojos del egipcio mostraron emocion por primera vez en la noche. Arthur solo sonrio.

-Tuve ayuda- Kiku contemplo a Arthur y despues a Gupta y viceversa. Gupta le dio la espalda y salio del lugar -Ya me canse de este juego de buscar al tal Arthur Saville, volvamos al castillo Heracles-

-Esperen- grito Kiku y Gupta lo contemplo unos segundos -¿Quien es el otro? y... y... ¿como se conocen ustedes dos?- Gupta miro a Arthur y despues se dio la vuelta sin responder aquellas preguntas, dejandolos a los tres sumidos en silencio. Heracles solo sonrio levemente.

-Hay cosas que es mejor que no sean dichas Kiku- musito el griego -Probablemente Gupta ya dio la orden para que dejaran de buscarlos, sera mejor que se vayan pronto-

-Heracles- el griego se sorprendio de que Arthur lo llamara por su nombre -Antes de marcharnos... ¿sabes si Ivan el demente asistio a la fiesta?- el griego se quedo pensativo pero finalmente hablo.

-Ayer envio un mensajero avisando que faltaria a la fiesta, creo que iba hacia Italia, pero no se si se detendra en Grecia o ira directamente a Francia, segun tengo entendido dentro de un mes tiene que presentarse en Paris a una boda real- aquella informacion seria de mucha ayuda sin duda.

-¿Sabes la razon de porque conozco a Gupta?- pregunto Arthur con un tanto de ansiedad. Heracles nego con rapidez.

-No estoy muy seguro pero creo saber a que se debe-

-¿El sabe que sospechas?- Heracles volvio a negar, Arthur suspiro -Para el sera mejor no hablar de ello, supongo que esa herida finalmente inicia a cicatrizar, sin embargo deberias entender las razones de porque no deja tocarse por nadie- Heracles asintio -Si vas a quedarte a su lado... cuida de el- Heracles sonrio asintiendo, para despues lanzar una mirada fugaz al pelinegro.

-Lo mismo digo para usted, Capitan- Arthur sonrio de manera superficial y tomo la mano de Kiku, para iniciar a salir de aquel escondite.

Kiku no lograba entender que habia sucedido ese dia, habia conocido dos personas de la vida secreta de Arthur Kirkland, las cuales por azares del destino se relacionaban con el asesino que le habia arrebatado todo deseo de vivir a el, pero seguia sin entender como se habian entrelazado el destino de todos ellos, de que manera termino todo eso asi. Aun con el pirata ingles corriendo frente a el tomando fuertemente su mano, seguia creyendo que todo eso se trataba de un sueño. El encuentro con Heracles, aquel vestido, aquella hermosa mujer llamada Siiva y aquel principe de Egipto, sin duda eso era un extraño y desquiciado sueño. Pero, con esos descubrimientos habian traido consigo aun mas incognitas, como ¿Quien era el otro del que el principe Hassan hablo? ¿Se trataba de Francis? Pero ¿porque Arthur habia evadido esa pregunta? ¿Que significaban Siiva y Gupta para el? ¿Como se conocian? El capitan Kirkland era todo un misterio para el, se preguntaba si algun dia descubriria todos los misterios de aquel rubio de cejas pobladas y mirada hipnotizante.

* * *

><p>Chan chan chaaaaan... Wuaaa aparecio LA INDIA... Asi es la sensualona Siiva es mi imagen mental de la India, la joya de la corona, la favorita de Inglaterra, ok ok no... Y tambien hicieron su entrada en escena el sexy pintor griego Heracles y el caprichoso principe Gupta Muhammad Hassan, joder en lo personal a sido de mis capitulos preferidos y me esmere en hacerlo un poco mas largo. El problema es que de aqui no se me ocurre como seguirle (tranquilos, dejad que pase mi examen y algo nuevo llegara) En fin... Sobre Arthur Saville quizas conocedoras del universo de Oscar Wilde sabran de quien estoy hablando y ciertamente es de mis obras preferidas de este celebre escritor ingles "El crimen de Lord Arthur Saville" si no lo han leido se los recomiendo sin duda, es corto y te deja con un buen sabor de boca.<p>

Excusas... excusas... Vale pues, es cierto que aun no entro a la universidad, pero entre a unos cursos de redaccion y mitologia, ademas de otros de corte y confeccion (para hacerme mis cosplay kufufufu) y pues como que he estado toda ajetrada con la tarea (que aun no he hecho) pero no se porque me dio mi atacazo de inspiracion despues de proponerme hacer cosplay de Alois Trancy porque ya consegui a mi Claude hahaha ok eso ya no tiene nada que ver, mejor me callo. En fin, no les prometo que no me tardare en subirlo porque ni yo me entiendo, pero si les prometo que el proximo viene mejor (?) ya se estan descubriendo los secretillos de Arthur pero apuesto que mas de una ya sabe de que va la historia. No se, como que cuando son historias originales (no remakes) se me dificulta mas por como que se me ocurre algo por aqui y que ya me gusto ponerle esto aca, pero que seria mejor quitarle eso de alli y ponerle como que mas aca y en fin ustedes entienden. Asi que mejor me voy y me pongo a escribir el proximo keseseseses

Muchisimas gracias por todos sus reviews, mi dios (sakuma ryuichi) se los agradecera de por vida. No saben como me emociona y me pone alegre el leer algun review,pero siento que soy bastante descuidada porque hay fics muuuy buenos que leo pero la bastarda de mi nunca deja review, todo por la falta de tiempo y computadora decente, pero ya veran, haber si el domingo me pongo a reviewear todos los fics que debo poner. Bueno bueno, sin mas que decir me despido ahora si.

_**Por cada review que dejen ayudan a esta loca escritora coreana a aprender a bailar k-pop.**_

Hasta el proximo capitulo~~


End file.
